Moments of Confusion
by YukiIshiko
Summary: Yuki's life is stranger than she originally thought. Will she ever figure everything out? (OC character)
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Ishiko: She is my own character, yay. She is not very tall. She has dark blue almost black eyes, and long silvery hair with black tips.

A/N:: I do not own Naruto. If I did... it probably wouldn't be called that Haha.

Story start::

Yuki runs as fast as she can, yet she can still hear footsteps echoing her own. No matter which way she turns or what direction she changes to, the footsteps always seem to follow her. Desperately hoping to shake off whomever was chasing her, she dodges into a nearby abandoned building. Yuki crouches low next to the wall and waits for the footsteps to pass. Within moments they do, but to her horror, they stop. The silence stretches uncomfortably. Yuki holds her breath and wills whomever is after her to go away. Chills run up her arms and she knows she has been seen. All hope seems lost. Daring to look up, Yuki sees nothing but darkness. Out of that darkness looms a shape. She feels as is she is falling fast and knows that nothing can help her now.

The next moment, Yuki finds herself on her bedroom floor, entangled in her covers. She sighs to herself. "That dream, again. What does it mean? Why do I see a stupid leaf and then fall?" This mystery baffles Yuki. She has no idea what it means but after having had the dream practically every night for two weeks, she was curious.

Yuki was not used to odd or strange things. Living in the infamously freezing Land of Ice, there wasn't a whole lot to see. As the name implied, it was a very cold place all of the time. There was little warmth or happiness there. People didn't run around having fun and laughing. Oh no. The people worked hard, trained, did missions, that sort of thing. Fun of any sort seemed to be against the law and the only things that were allowed to be done were things that were told to them as an order. Unlike most villages, there wasn't much of a civilian population; it was just too cold for most people. The hidden ninjas of the Ice were the only people there, and they certainly didn't welcome strangers or visitors.

Still puzzling over the odd dream, Yuki goes ahead and gets dressed then heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. The chilly morning did little to comfort Yuki. With a yawn, she rummages for something to eat and waits for her parents to get up.

She doesn't have to wait long. No sooner had she wondered where they were than they appear. Kurai, Yuki's mother, wonders into the kitchen dressed in full ninja gear. Close behind her is Raven, Yuki's father, also dressed in full gear. Raven glares at his daughter. "Why aren't you properly dressed Yuki? Surely you remember what today is?"

Yuki thinks for a moment. "It's Monday, right?"

Raven rolls his eyes at her. "Yuki Ishiko, you know very well that is not what I meant. Today is the day you meet your fiancé."

Yuki groans. "Why do you call him that? That implies that I am happy to marry him one day, not that you simply decided for me that I will."

Raven just glares at her some more. "Go back upstairs and dress properly."

Yuki does not move an inch. "I have to talk to you about something first."

Raven growls and points at the stairs. "It's tradition, that's why! Now upstairs and dress!"

Yuki shakes her head. "Not about that! It's about a dream I have been having.." She trails off as Raven looks ready to throw something at her.

Raven, through clenched teeth, says, "Dreams do not matter Yuki. Go upstairs. Now." He continues to point at the stairs. Yuki knows there is no point in hoping for more, so she grumpily goes upstairs. Kurai follows her daughter to help.

Once in Yuki's room, Kurai excitedly asks, "So what's this last minute dream you want to live out Yuki? Don't listen to your father, he doesn't understand about these things. Come on, tell me! Tell me! Maybe I can help you live it!"

Yuki face palms. "Not that kind of dream, Mother. I have had the exact same dream for two weeks now. It's always the same and it's starting to bother me."

Kurai makes an "oh" face. She listens intently while Yuki explains the dream. When she is done, Kurai merely laughs. "Oh Yuki, its obvious, can't you see? You are nervous about the upcoming wedding. You feel like you are being trapped. No one blames you. It's just the way things are. Now, finish getting ready darling." With that, Kurai smiles at her daughter and leaves her feeling more confused than ever.

Twenty minutes later finds the Ishikos trekking through the snow to some unseen location. After what seems like hours, they arrive at their destination. Inside, lots of people mingled, apparently "excited" to hear the announcement of whom was going to marry the Ishikos daughter. Considering that this was the Land of Ice, it was a rather muted and dull affair; the most emotion anyone present shows is boredom.

Yuki nervously peeks out at all the people who just seem to be standing around like statues. She wishes something would happen so she wouldn't have to go through any of this, but such things were unlikely. She listens as her father begins talking about her upcoming wedding as if it were as normal as telling people what was on sale at the marketplace. It was enough to make Yuki want to scream, but that wasn't allowed either. Yuki is so irritated that she almost misses her cue to come out and stand with her father. She manages to scurry out just as her husband-to-be emerges from the other side. Yuki inwardly groans. She has no idea who he is but he seems to know her quite well.

Before anything else happens, however, something crashes through the ceiling and lands in the middle of the floor. Plaster and glass spray everywhere and snow drifts in quickly. Everyone on the floor had moved and taken cover, so no one was hurt. Yuki stares open-mouthed at the scene in front of her. Well, she had wished SOMETHING would happen.

People began walking back towards the mess, hoping to see what landed there. At that moment, something began moving in the debris, causing a slight panic among the crowd. They move away quicker as a man frees himself and shakes himself off. Said man looks around for a moment, then apparently sets his sights on Yuki. It is hard to tell what he is looking at, as he is wearing a mask. "Ishiko Yuki?" he asks.

Yuki points to herself. He nods. "I am Yuki. What do you want?"

Before the man can answer, Raven steps in front of her. "Stay away from my daughter you filthy Konohagakure ninja! You have no right to be here and you know it!"

Yuki steps around her father. "A what ninja?" She looks at the man, and to her horror, sees the leaf from her dream emblazoned on his headband. "A leaf ninja? There are LEAF NINJA?" She walks over to the man, despite her father's futile attempts to grab her.

The man continues as if nothing had stopped him. "I am here to escort you to Konoha, Ishiko Yuki, by order of the Hokage."

Yuki tilts her head at him. "Why on earth would your Hokage want to see me?"

The man looks past her toward her parents. "I think they have something they need to tell you."

Yuki turns to face her parents. "What is going on?"

Kurai bursts into tears and Raven crosses his arms. Raven grunts, "She is about to be married, you should leave. She doesn't want to go back to Konoha. Tell your Hokage she is happy here and don't come back."

Yuki yells, "What do you mean BACK? I've never been before!"

The ninja from Konoha audibly sighs. "I hate to tell you this Yuki, but you were born in Konoha. These two have been masquerading as your parents, but your real parents remain in Konoha. It has taken this long to find you. Please, return with me and things will be sorted out."

Kurai wails, "Yuki! Think of your life here! Don't go!"

Raven adds, "I forbid you from going Yuki. Tell him you are not leaving."

Yuki considers her quiet traveling companion. He hadn't said much after the argument that had broken out about her parentage. Raven had finally caved and admitted the truth, which wounded Yuki considerably. Finding that she didn't have to stay and marry some random person, she chose to leave with the Konoha ninja. Many of the Ice ninja tried to stop them, but the Konoha was more than a match for them. He handled them all so effortlessly; Yuki wondered who he was. She was afraid she would never know.

TBC!

A/N: This is my first fan fic so please don't be too harsh on me. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Story start::

Yuki's first glimpse of Konoha had her mind reeling. The place was enormous and it had lots of people. What was awesome was that there was more than just ninja people there. Konoha lacked for nothing and Yuki couldn't have been more thrilled. It was exciting to her and she could not contain it well. Several times her ninja escort had to stop and backtrack to find her and drag her away from something she claimed was 'highly interesting'. He repeatedly tells her, "You will have plenty of time to explore later. Now is not the time." This did not deter her in the slightest. It took some time, but the ninja finally got Yuki to the Hokage's office.

After that, things went quickly. Lord Hokage welcomed her to Konoha and dismissed the ninja. Another ninja, also masked, appeared and was told to take Yuki to her new home. Yuki is much disappointed to find it is empty. "Am I not going to live with my family?" she asks the ninja. The ninja's only answer is to hand her the keys to the place and leave. "I guess that's a no. Geez, why was I brought here then?" Yuki is quite discouraged. The meeting with the Hokage was a joke really. He hadn't told her anything useful and had refused to answer any of her questions. Yuki becomes frustrated thinking about these things. After looking around her new place for a while, she crawls into bed and hopes for a better tomorrow.

TBC!

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I needed it to be though, the next will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Story start::

The next morning, Yuki is awakened by someone beating on the door. She supposed it must be the door, anyway, what else would someone beat on? Groggily, Yuki goes and answers the door. To her surprise, there is no one there. The only thing out of place is a scroll on the doorstep. Yuki picks it up and goes back inside.

Curious, she opens the scroll and reads it.

Ishiko Yuki:

Your first task shall be a simple one. Go to the bakery and pick up the order for "Sparrow." Bring the order to the Ramen Shop and have it stamped. Take the order to the training field for completion.

Yuki frowns at the scroll. What kind of task was this to give a person who just got there? Yuki shrugs. "Ah well. At least it doesn't sound too complicated."

Yuki manages to find the bakery after asking some people for directions. She waits in line patiently after a few other people. When it is finally her turn, she steps up to the counter. The man behind said counter asks, "Order or Pick-up?"

Yuki smiles. "Pick-up."

The man opens a book and thumbs through the pages. "Name?"

Yuki replies, "Sparrow."

The man looks up. "Sparrow?"

Yuki nods. "I have no idea why the pick-up name is Sparrow, that's just what I was told to ask for."

The man nods and checks his book. After a few moments he finds something and heads to the back. He returns with a box. "Here is it, nice and hot. Make sure you deliver it quickly and don't drop it."

Yuki nods. "Thanks, I will." She leaves and wonders where on earth the Ramen shop is. She asks the nearest person, who takes her there personally. Yuki thanks him, and enters the shop. She heads to the counter and sets the box down.

"Can I help you miss?" asks the nice Ramen shop man.

Yuki says, "I hope so! I was asked to stop here and have this order stamped."

"Stamped, eh? To prove you found your way here, no doubt. Well, I can oblige you." The man pulls out a rubber stamp from next to the cash register and presses it to some ink. He places it gently to the box and it leaves a perfect Ramen Shop stamp mark.

"Oh perfect, thanks!" says Yuki. She turns to leave and nearly collides with a blond-haired boy. "Oh, sorry!" she laughs.

The boy laughs back. "That's okay. Hey what's in the box? It smells great!"

Yuki shrugs. "No idea, I didn't open it. I am supposed to deliver it, not look at it."

The boy looks at her like she is insane.

The Ramen Shop man laughs. "Leave her alone Naruto, she's new here."

Naruto looks at her even more curiously. "Are you really?"

Yuki replies, "Well, yeah. I was brought here yesterday and they've got me delivering baked goods today. Mind you, it's a lot different than the Land of Ice. There's like literally nothing there. This place is so enormous. I suppose I am very lucky there are so many nice people willing to show me where stuff is."

Naruto sort of gasps. "Land of Ice? That sounds terrible. So who are you taking the box to?"

Yuki shrugs.

Naruto says, "You don't know? Well, where does it have to go?"

Yuki digs out the scrap of paper she had wrote the instructions on. "It says the Training Field."

Naruto grins. "That's great. I'll walk you there and we can talk. How about it?"

Yuki thinks this is a fabulous idea, so she agrees. The two of them leave the Ramen shop and head for the Training Field. They talk for a while and find that they don't have much in common. This does not deter either one of them from talking; being different wasn't a crime here.

Out of nowhere, Naruto screams, "YUKI LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Yuki twirls around. Seeing nothing, she yells back, "You igit! Stop kidding around, I have to be careful with this package!"

Naruto responds by laughing somewhat insanely, so Yuki turns back around to continue walking. Unfortunately, Naruto had not been entirely untruthful; someone was in her way. There is a SPLAT as she walks into said person.

Yuki is horrified. The order was now ruined, and all over some other boy who was currently glaring at her. "Naruto! Why didn't you tell me someone was there?!" she yells.

Naruto points and laughs some more. "I DID!"

The other boy grumbles. "Aren't you going to say something to me?"

Yuki looks up into his black eyes. "Oops?"

The dark-haired boy didn't seem to be pleased with that. "Hn."

Yuki walks around him. "Where are you going?" asks Naruto. Yuki does not answer, but continues walking.

Both boys follow her, bickering the whole way. In the field, Yuki sees several grown-ups, Lord Hokage among them.

The Hokage smiles. "You got here alright Yuki! But why are you holding the box that way? Shouldn't you be more careful with it?"

As if on cue, Naruto and the other boy walk up and the Hokage sees that the other boy is wearing the food.

The Hokage covers his eyes. "Yuki, why is Sasuke wearing the food?"

Yuki shrugs. "Ask the blond boy, he made me walk into him."

Naruto hears that and responds, "I did not! I warned her!"

Sasuke just glares. "This is stupid. I am going home to clean this off." Naruto acts like he is going to follow him, so he adds, "Alone. Don't follow me."

Naruto and the others watch him stomp off angrily. "What is his problem?" Yuki wants to know.

If only she knew.

TBC!


End file.
